The Summertime
by FireFoxImr
Summary: Its summer Aichi and his friends has plans for something great get ready for friendschip ,comedy and romance ? And please give me your commentary of the story. Ps. I re-updated chapter 1
1. Chapter 1

The Summertime

First I gotta say thank you for reading my fic I am maybe inexperienced but I do my best .

I get help from a another writer a nice guy by the way his name is the Silverdragoon he helps me so much so props to him be sure to check out his stories if you liked this one.

And call me Fire okay let's start it.

The last day of school had just ended and a boy, Aichi Sendou, was on his way to his favorite shop; The Card Capital.

He enters to find Miwa,Ishida,Kamui,Shingo and the others holding a little vanguard tournament.

Kai was watching, bored and has an un-interested look on his face as he observes the card fight while Emi is cheering for everyone with Kamui friends.

Misaki, on the other hand, was sitting at her usual chair, continuing reading her book.

There were two reasons he was here.

One was because he enjoyed it at the shop (and maybe something else a certain someone that the names starts with a M ).

And the other one because they are going to open their test results.

Why?

Because if they receive good results the manager has a surprise for them but if they are under the fifty they must take summer lessons and they don't get the present from Shin so he was nervous.

Aichi was wondering what the surprise could be.

Maybe it was a free card pack?

That sounds good..

He saw Misaki who was the clerk of the shop but still not so much changed expect she is more open and cheerful and also cut her hair till her shoulders she looks good with it though Aichi

"So everything good Misaki ?" says Aichi who want to take the stress out a little bit.

Misaki says: "Yeah pretty good expect the results are coming by now I think and I hope I get good grades" she said panicking.

On that moment Aichi laughed and said "Misaki you know that you can remember anything just by a few seconds,just relax ok?"

"Yeah maybe." said Misaki who was blushing of it of course she knew that of the beginning but its just normal that she is nervous ?

Although he mustn't say that because he was freaking out the last few weeks and he is actually glad that even Misaki gets nervous.

"Yeah sure that's normal." Aichi says while smiling.

"Thanks I feel better now."while smiling too at Aichi for a few seconds till suddenly...

"Oooooh I didn't know you guys were going out why didn't you tell me you know I can keep secrets right ?" Said Miwa .

On that moment Aichi and Misaki where blushing and saying on the same time : "wait I we w-we don't go …. ."

"Ooh but I though you guys are because you two smile to each other like lovers come on give each other a kiss ."said Miwa teasingly on that moment Misaki punched Miwa in the face out of embarrassing.

"We we aren't right Aichi" said Misaki who was blushing .

"Y-Yeah said". Aichi but he though I better not make her mad.

Then he just heard that Kamui won the tournament Morikawa was saying to Kamui that he is the strongest and he was holding back because he is a kid while Ishida was starting a fight with Shingo and Kamui with Morikawa.

And Kai said "idiots."

"So what did I miss say?" the manager .

Everyone stopped and said nothing.

"So I have the tests results want to have a look you guys know what I promised right" said Shin with a weird glance at his eyes ?

"Okay." everyone was nervous and waiting then Misaki asked"psst." Aichi.

"Yeah is there something ?" says Aichi.

She was blushing pretty cute actually.

"May I please hold your hand I am nervous again sorry" said Misaki who still was blushing.

'It's Ok 'says Aichi and holds her hand gently their hands were under the counter so no one's sees it that's at least what they thought.

"So I was right you two are going out there is the have proof." says Miwa damn it Miwa was again bugging in its like a hobby of his though Misaki.

Aichi then released the hands feared that they are going to see it Misaki was pretty sad about it but the next thing that Miwa knows is that he was punched in the face again.

Everyone was laughing because Miwa was again beaten by someone by his own fault ( even though they don't know how)

Then the manager spoke "Guys did you forget something ?"

Then everyone was looking back but less stressed even though someone want to hold hands again.

"Ok guys let begin." says the manager.

"First Morikawa and Izaki"said the manager .

Then Morikawa says "You don't have to say it I already know perfect score right ?" said Morikawa confident.

No quit the opposite you have only the half you two got luck this time then Morikawa was dancing of joy even though his points where pretty bad and Izaki was asking himself why he was hanging the whole time with Morikawa instead of studying himself .

"Ok next Kamui and Emi now."

Kamui was freaking out like a chicken and he thinks ho nonononoooooooo I am a goner if I fail now I can't have the price, have summer lessons and Emi thinks that I am a idiot ( even though thats true) nononono.

Then the president says" Emi 81 % its good and Kamui its pretty good 60 % congratulation"said the manager happy

The next thing you know is that Kamui was daydreaming about Emi again yep the old one is back and his friends just sighing from the looks of it and it looks like he goes to Emi land and the real Emi don't understand a thing from it.

"Okay next Ishida and Shingo". they were both arguing who has the better results.

"And you guys not bad it's a tie 65 % ."

"Ha you didn't get more then me glass head it doesn't mean you are smarter than me if you wear glasses. "says Ishida

"What doesn't mean you are better than me redhead" says Shingo.

"Ok guys cut it out says" Miwa, Aichi .Misaki and the manager were trying to get them off eachother and it was worth a while till it was over.

"Pheww that was hard glad that's over ok next ones Kai and Miwa ."

Miwa was biting his nails because he was nervous like hell and Kai said " You are going to lose your fingers if you do further ." with a uncaring voice.

"Yeah if it gives me better points I will risk that oh and give me your hand." said Miwa scared.

"Yeah right." said Kai disgusted of the looks from it.

"OK Kai pretty good 75 %." said Shin happy.

"I don't care as long as I can play vanguard ." said Kai as he tries to leave but Miwa hold him off because there were still himself Aichi and Misaki over.

"And me ? says Miwa almost biting his fingers of.

"Hmm the manager was serious and said its very bad." with a serious voice but a little too serious thought Aichi.

"Oh nooooooooooooooooo I wanna die please guys kill me as he almost cries."

Hahaha you should just look at yourself and just kidding." said the Manager like he was a ( failed ) comedian.

And everyone was falling from the stupid joke.

"Not cool bro not cool" said Miwa angry but kind of relieved.

"Ok ok your score is 80% it's pretty good ? said the manager.

"Ok the last ones Aichi and Misaki ." now everyone was paying attention to the last two.

"Oh the couple." said Miwa.

"You better shut up if you don't want my foot against your head" says Misaki with a treat full tone .

" Oh if I can see your underwear than it's fine" said Miwa happy.

The next thing he knows he was knocked out by Misaki in a flash and he was lying on the ground sleeping and because evreyone agreed it was his own faulth he may lay there until the shop close then he is going to be thrown away ( in the thrash lol^^).

"Ok now that's over Misaki first" .

On that moment Misaki secretly hold Aici's hand Aichi was blushing but he don't mind.

When Shin or the manager opens the envelop he says" Amazing you beat your own record Misaki 90 %" everyone was actually not shocked because Misaki was studying the hole time and she also has the photographic memory .

And Misaki was so happy she hugged Aichi and everyone was looking at the two with a suspicious look and luckely Miwa wasn't awake.

Aichi was almost going to faint from embarrassing from everyone staring at him .

Misaki who sees it says with a threatfull tone : " If you guys keep looking I will scratch your eyes out."

"Well eh better moving on" said the manager scared everyone agreed scared also.

And he took out Aichi's he was looking with a horrified look and said" Sorry Aichi you cannot go." with a again too serious look.

When Aichi heard that he was thinking fast about all the stuff he is going to miss because he is going to summer school but the most imported thing he is going to miss was Misaki.

Misaki who sees that Aichi was almost going to cry is holding him with her arms as in a hug when suddenly ... ( you expected already don't you ? :p )

"Just joking" said Shin again with his ( extremely failed )comedy act.

The next thing Shin knew was Misaki who looking at Shin with a cold stare.

If you still want to have children you better apologize or I will kick you where the sun doesn't shine said Misaki threatfully.

"Haha sorry Aichi your results are 95 % this score are the best I ever seen good job.

Then everyone was pretty shocked okay Misaki got 90 % but she has photographic memory so that's why everyone asked" how did you do it ?"

Well Aichi explained"I study at least one hour a day but because of the stress i forget it ."

Typical Aichi though Misaki he sure does his best while smiling and then Miwa who was awake again says"Are you guys going to kiss eachother or what ?"

The next thing Miwa knew that he was knocked out again by Misaki.

Aichi though poor Miwa.

"Eh Ok guys are you ready to know what the surprise is ?" said the manager to keep the excitement and trying to forget what just happened.

Everyone was listening.

" The big surprise is a word tour .

Everyone scheered about it.

" Guys come next Saturday at 6 o clock to the store I will explain everything just get everything ready and get permission from your parents ok ?

Aichi was so glad he could come but just thought back on the moment Shin said his points where bad the thing he will miss the most or somebody is Misaki actually he don't knows why he pictured Misak have he fallen for her he wonders well let just don't think about I need to put everything ready for the trip .

The guys said good job"Aichi getting such a points."

" Yeah you guys too"said Aichi.

Then Morikawa said Isn't it time for a party ?

" Isn't it better if we put everything ready for the trip ? said Aichi

"Yeah good idea Aichi " said Shin evryone agrees also ( expect Miwa who was still sleeping) everyone was going home preparing everything for saturday because it's saturday three days from here on now oh and Kai has taking Miwa by his back because he knows where he lives.

But before Aichi leaves he cast one quick glance at Misaki and Misaki at him if they could they could they could look at each other forever but could not so he goes home.


	2. Chapter 2

The Summertime chapter two the realization

First of all I want to say sorry from the first chapter I accidently uploaded the wrong version where there are no marks what the people say and sorry for that but maybe you can say what's wrong with the writing (no mistakes like marks I mean ^^)

And oh yeah the rest of the stories is mostly going to be Aichi's pov.

Ok let's begin

Aichi was walking with Emi home and all the way she was just talked how excited she was for the trip and Aichi could just say smile of the thought then suddenly he was thinking he was going to spend a summer time with Misaki from those thoughts was Aichi blushing Emi saw it .

'Say Aichi is there something you are red all the sudden do you have a cold' ? said Emi.

'No everything is alright' said Aichi trying not to blush anymore.

I see said Emi she was thinking a bit and suddenly she saw that they were home. They both entered the home greeted their and Emi prepared the meal.

'So how was today the last day of school something special happened' ? she asked Then Emi was explaining the whole thing .

A few minutes later

'I see that's sounds fun 'the mother said happily . 'So may we go?' Aichi and Emi asked on the same time. 'Of course as long you look out for each other ok ?' the mother said. OK ' said Emi and Aichi the two happily finished the diner and go upstairs preparing everything already for next week. 'Ok first the primary things let's see first clothes then the others I think which ones my normal clothes I think but what next let's see it's a world tour I think we are going to go the beach . On that moment Aichi thought himself on the beach just sitting in the sand when a sudden person crosses his mind. It was Misaki with a blue bikini from last time when they go to the beach but with shorter hair . He was still in his swim trunks looking at Misaki who was smiling in a cute way he was blushing then he looked a little bit down and saw her breasts he noticed it not until now she has pretty big breasts. On that moment he awoke and said ' What was I thinking am I a pervert , do I like Misaki and what if why because of her appearance I mean I never noticed before but a lot of people were staring at her because of that ( he was thinking of that dream of before) I guess I don't love her real its better if I don't see her anymore for a while as its pass by' he said a little bit sad because he knows he loves her but is also scared it's not true love. Then a sudden someone knocks the door it was Emi. 'Aichi can I come in ?asked Emi ' 'Yeah sure.' said Aichi that's strange normally she never comes in his room. He lets her in and was sitting on his bed and asked ' Is there something ?' Then he saw Emi hesitating and suddenly she said ' Do you like Misaki ? That moment was Aichi shocked what his sister said was it so obvious ? 'No of course not !' trying to sound normal but failed miserably. ' Aichi I think you are in love with her the last couple of ours you act strange and the way you look to her before we left you are in love with admit it' said Emi.

'Is it so obvious Emi ?' said Aichi.

'No but I am your sister I can see it easily ,why don't you confess to her tomorrow ?

'No ! said Aichi a little bit angry.

'But why not ?'said Emi a little bit angry too.

'Am I in love with Misaki ? I mean I mean I think so and I can't stop thinking about her but still , do I like her because of her appearance is it real or not and even so does she loves me and if she rejects it will ruin our friendship ?' said Aichi in a sad tone.

Then Emi said ' Aichi yes I think you are in love with her I think it's real because you know each other long and her appearance haven't changed at all ( expect her hair but that doesn't matter) because if it was so you have then fallen in love with her from the beginning and about confessing don't worry about your friendship isn't going to be ruin by it and about the rejection something said to me that isn't going to happen.' Said Emi.

'Ok that maybe true but how about the rejecting how sure are you about it ?' said Aichi.

'I am pretty sure trust me ' said Emi then she leaves his room but said before she closed the door 'just think about it ok ?' and then close the door.

Then Aichi was laying on his bed and was thinking maybe she is right but still I doubt it she is a girl and a child maybe if it was a man and a adult then maybe I will believe it and then turns the lights of and said 'But what is that burning feeling inside of me when I think about her is it real of sexually ?'

Then he sleeps but a certain card glows on his bed blue and then a white light was appearing

Aichi woke up and was looking he saw on Cray and the one he saw 'Blaster Blade Liberator ?' said Aichi.

'Hello Aichi 'said Blaster Blader with a smile .

'Why am I here ?' said Aichi wondering

'Well you see I heard you were in trouble so I decided to speak with you. 'said he.

'Wait did you hear everything and how did we end up here ?'said Aichi.

'Well about how I hear and seeing everything we have a bond remember what you hear and see do I also as well but you can do the same also if you concentrate and how we end up here I transport your soul in mine world for a while so what's the problem.' said Blaster Blader even though he knew it.

' You see the last couple of ours I feel strange about Misaki and I don't know if I love her for who she is or for her body and why do I suddenly feel so ? 'said Aichi

'Well about your feelings let us say your body is maturing in many ways and you also beginning to be interested in girls and because you have seen Misaki as a elder sister you start to like her I think and about the sort of love well its real because if it wasn't you would have looked in a other place than the eyes if you know what I mean' said Blaster Blader but on that moment Aichi blushed.

'Aichi I think that the eyes stands for the personality of a human if you only looked at her for lust you looked somewhere others so Aichi it's real love and about confessing its better if you do before you regret it because it has never been done oh yeah about rejecting you guys know each other for a long time so I think your friendship isn't going to be ruined and I know you are going to spend a whole summer with her so do your best 'Buster Blader said with a smile.

Then suddenly everything becomes hazy and Aichi awoke and see it's morning and looked to his right and sees his Blaster Blader card ( golden paladin version) on his pillow and he said ' I see so it wasn't a dream' while smiling he got out and was sitting in front of his desk he takes a red paper and write simply the three words still shy but also confident by a certain someone with his name under looking if it's good he put it in a envelop and put it in his pocket of his clothes put then them and thought 'if it's good enough I hope' but still cheerful.

He goes downstairs greets his mom and sister and eats his breakfast then his sis whispers ' And ?'

Then Aichi said smiling ' Yes I think I am going to confess to her .'

'That's wonderful' almost screaming but keeping her voice down .

'So when are you going to do it?' she said.

'Maybe today' he said still smiling.

'Good and I am help no matter what I hope she is going to be my sister in the future' said Emi.

'Thanks but that is a little bit too early to say ' said Aichi.

'What are you two doing ?' said their mom.

'Nothing' they said on the same time.

'Say Aichi you are going on a world tour right why don't you try getting a girlfriend ' said their mom.

'Mom!' said Aichi embarrassed

'But Aichi you come to a age where you should get one I mean enjoy your youth while you can ' their mom said encouraging .

' Maybe this summer mom' said Aichi happily

' Good' says his mom smiling ( it looks a lot like Aichi's smile maybe it's because Aichi was planned to be a girl but never mind that).

Aichi and Emi eat their breakfast and going to the card capital but before they enter Aichi took his card out and said 'Wish me luck' and enter the card capital with a courage feeling.

Ok that was the story please leave a reaction , like it and maybe favorite it please^^


	3. Chapter 3

The Summertime chapter three a secret confession

Aichi entered the shop while saying "Good Morning" Cheerfully everyone was playing vanguard but greeted also and Misaki at the counter greeting Aichi..

Aichi entered the shop.

"Good Morning" He said cheerfully.

Everyone was playing vanguard, but he was also greeted at the counter from Misaki.

It was a usual day as any other expect it's the first day of the summer .

Aichi was going to Misaki with the letter until :"Aichi want to have a fight Kai is preparing everything for the trip today so he doesn't come" asked Miwa.

I guess I can I have plenty of time to give the letter" yeah sure" said Aichi.

But on that moment strangely enough Aichi had a feeling he was stared at and direct on that moment he turned around and only saw Misaki reading her book but awkwardly she held her book upside down.

It can't be her can it I mean I have this feeling sometime when I am in the shop but every time when I look it's Misaki reading her book I wonder why. though Aichi.

Aichi was Beginning the match but when it was Miwa's turn he looked to Misaki. Wow she looks beautiful no matter how much I look she turns even more beautiful every day he was gazing at her for a few minutes until…

"Hey Bro It's your turn" said Kamui a little annoyed because he waited .

"Oh sorry I was a little bit off" said Aichi.

"No problem" said Kamui and after the match Kamui asked

"Aichi are you thinking of Misaki because you look the whole time at her " said Miwa.

"No not at all I was thinking of the trip" Aichi said.

"Aichi you are lying you do this frequently in the shop you let me think of someone "said Miwa.

"Who? "said Aichi out of curiosity .

"Oh eh no one just a friend of mine" said Miwa rapidly because he felt a intense stare of someone who was looking at the match the whole time without Aichi knowing.

"Oh is it so late I must go" .and on that moment Miwa was running out of the store like someone was trying to murder him.

That was strange thought Aichi then was looking at the direction where Kamui was looking but he only saw Misaki reading her book but this time the book was on the normal side again.

Aichi was thinking : I wonder why Miwa was scared oh well I can give the letter now but on that moment Aichi had a idea.

What if I ask Misaki to go a date with me I mean just giving the letter is a little bit weird with everyone here yeah that's a good idea and that means I can throw this away.

Aichi was going to Misaki and said "Hello Misaki can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure but before that can you help me with unpacking these there boxes are too many for me alone." Said Misaki a little bit curios what Aichi want to ask

"Yeah sure where must we go to do it ." said Aichi.

"Just right behind the door is the place where we put those boxes over there I will say to everyone what are we doing so you can already begin but take the manger with you." said Misaki.

"Okay see you then" said Aichi who was still thinking about ask but went with the manager to the room Misaki pointed.

After that Aichi was putting all the boxes where it should be ( even though he don't know what are in those but he didn't ask because he has some other things to do and the manager couldn't do anything because yeah he is a cat) then Misaki came in the room.

"Sorry I came late everyone was trying to help but I said the room is too small for so many people and also sorry you have to do everything there is just one box left let me do it "said Misaki a little bit guilty

"Oh ok." said Aichi as he waiting till she was done but he saw Misaki couldn't reach the box because it was too far away.

"Hmm Misaki must I help ?"asked Aichi a little bit worried

"No it alright I can do it myself and how can you help me ?"asked Misaki with a little blush.

"Well maybe I can give you a lift ?" said Aichi a little embarrassed

After a few tries Misaki gave up and let Aichi help her.

" Sorry Aichi I am heavy aren't I ? said Misaki a little bit embarrassed

"No not at all you are as light as a feather" said Aichi reassuring Misaki that Misaki isn't heavy but the truth is she is long and when you are long you must have so much weight and because Misaki is a little bit heavy of it but also Aichi wanted the moment last longer.

"I got it Aichi you can put me down." Said Misaki glad she was going down because she was going to die from embarrassing even though she was glad it was Aichi.

" Oh ok. " said Aichi even though he was pretty sad he the moment was over.

Aichi was putting Misaki down but his leg gave up and they both fall luckily the box in Misaki's hands ended up a few meters of them but two certain lips began to connect to each other .  
Misaki was on top of Aichi so Aichi couldn't do anything and Misaki was the most shocked of the two so they stay there for a few minutes in that position and she was going a little bit further in the kiss and because of that there were two things happening.

1.A certain creature was smiling when it happens.

was thinking three things;

One how did we end here ?

Two her lips are soft.

And three : I can't breathe.(lol?)

The moment lasted until Misaki finally pushed herself of each other and both were seeking air.

" So.. sorry I didn't mean to kiss you ." said Misaki blushing heavenly

" No I should apologize on a moment my legs didn't work and it let you fall I am sorry.

"No I "said Misaki.

"Why?" asked Aichi

"Be-Because I kissed you deeply a few moments ago ." said Misaki embarrassed

" It's okay I know don't worry I know it wasn't a real kiss or love it was a accident I will forget it and I will say it to no one."

Wait why do I say this I was glad I was kissed by her but I guess it's for the best Aichi thought.

" No it wasn't I kissed you because I wanted to why do you think I asked you or I was mad when Miwa said I was looking almost always at you Aichi I love you." said Misaki still stuttering with a scared tone.

And immediately she pulled Aichi close and kissed him Aichi didn't know what to say the girl he like kissed him he was stunned.

Misaki pulled away and embarrassed and was crying" I know you don't love but at least I wanted to say I can just go away and you can erase me of my memory."

Misaki was grabbing the door handle but something but on that moment Aichi know what he must do he quickly hugged Misaki by her back and said" Why should I erase you of my memory if I want to treasure you more than anything else."

Aichi turned Misaki around and kissed her while hugging her Misaki was still shocked and crying more now but returned the kiss.

The kiss became more passionate they kissed at least for a few minutes they wanted both that the kiss could last longer but the longs were about to break so they departed.

"Misaki why are you still crying ?" asked Aichi still trying to get air.

"It's not because I am sad I am happy because you kissed me." said Misaki while smiling at Aichi

"And I am happy too because you also said it." said Aichi while smiling back.

"Oh I forget to give it to you here even though it is a little bit late." said Aichi while giving the letter.

" Thanks I will treasure it" said Misaki while taking the envelope .

" But still I don't know how my legs gave up ."said Aichi

"Hmm Aichi actually I know it." Said Misaki while pointing to a certain creature.

"The cat I thought something was not right so we ended up together by the manager I guess." while grabbing the manager.

"Thanks for the little push" said Aichi to the manager.

The manager was petted by Aichi while he was snuggling to him.

"Look the manager is seeing you as master already" as she petted him also.

"That's good but what do we do now are we going to tell them ?" said Aichi.

" No not yet because I have a feeling almost everyone is going to bug as a certain person" said Misaki.

"Ye-yeah" said Aichi while he knows who ( cough cough Miwa).

" Not that I mean I don't want to been seen with you and when that person finds out or tries to bug in I just knock him out till he forgets it ." while she already image it and laughing in a murderous way.

On that moment thought Aichi again I must remind myself I must never and never make her mad while sweat dropping from the moment.

" Oh yeah here is a reward for helping me." Said Misaki while giving Aichi the thing that were in the boxes.

" A new card pack ?" said Aichi while opening the pack and looking at the cards these cards were from the new Genesis Paladin those were a combination ( as you could guess) Aichi's and Misaki's deck .

"These cards were actually the new cards that must arrive in the next three months but because we are the closest shop we have them early don't worry the cards are your play style and a little bit mine but I will teach you." Said Misaki

" Yeah thanks how much ?" asked Aichi because he will feels guilty if he can't pay it.

Misaki who knows Aichi had a idea " Well I don't need money but there was something you can pay." As she comes closer.

" I see well let me pay." said Aichi as he kissed her passionately after a few minutest their longs needed air again.

" I have a feeling we are going to die from having no air" said Misaki

" Or we are going to break the record but I paid in a nice way." Said Aichi as he hugged her and smiled.

" Yeah, again ?" asked Misaki

" I think we must regain some air from the last one." Said Aichi

" Oh come on just one and I will stop." Said Misaki with cat eyes .

" Sigh I guess and not fair the manager teached you" said Aichi playfully.

" Yeah I can teach you if you pay but it's not cheap like that card pack" said Misaki a little bit flirty.

" Ye yeah I never know you had that side." Said Aichi I never knew that Misaki had that side and I have a feeling I am going to die from too less air I bet I must prepare.

"Which side ?" asked Misaki

" The flirty side of yours I mean but I like it." Said Aichi

"Well there are a lot of things you don't know about me but you will in time "Misaki said while smiling.

They were kissing again but then suddenly someone comes in.

Okay here is the end I hope you liked the extra long chapter although I didn't looked to the amount till I looked to the program so here you go^^.

Leave a like follow or favorite (pleas ?) but mostly thanks for reading tell me what your favorite and what you hated I will change it and what not I will concentrate on.

I may be a beginner but I will do my best .

Peace out with Fire.

:D


	4. Chapter 4

The Summertime chapter 4 The Psyqualia returns and a Friend comes ?

I have done what someone suggested it may be not big but I did my best this one is for you :)

Aichi and Misaki where both shocked and both turned to the door to see who it was and it was Shin who was standing at the door probably because he was worried why we were so long in the closet.

" Hello are you both done because you guys were there for a hour and why are you guys so dirty did you guys something others ?" said Shin with a wondering .

" No nothing we were just placing these boxes" said Misaki in panic that Shin will know why.

" Then why are you guys dirty ?" said Shin still wondering.

" That's because I give Misaki a lift for the box that was too far." Said Aichi because he want that Shin no suspicion have of what happened just now.

Then suddenly someone comes in it was Miwa.

" I have heard everything and Aichi did you see ?" said Miwa strange

" Oh ok I get what you mean so Aichi which colour did you see ?" said Shin serious.

" From what ?" said Aichi wondering what Shin is talking about.

" The panties of course it's normal a boy from your ages that you are interested in that said Shin and Miwa.

Aichi was blushing and said " I didn't look really Misaki ." said Aichi who wanted to make Misaki sure that he didn't do it.

" Come on I know you guys are going out if you want it to keep it a secret then it is better if you guys are kissing." said Miwa trying to blackmail both

On that moment Shin and Miwa were knocked out of by (guess who) Misaki and Shin was seems to be like sleeping.

Aichi thought it's a good thing I said that because it could be me and again remind me I must not EVER make her mad but yet Aichi was laughing because Miwa was trying to blackmail them but instead he was almost killed so that makes him a self kill blackmailer ?

And he don't knows if he should laugh or feeling bad for him .

Misaki who was still red from embarrassing said " Is it true that you are interesting in it ?."

"No I mean yeah I mean it's not like I dislike it but because we are..." Aichi didn't make of his sentence because he forgot something important that it hit him instantly.

Wait how stupid can I be I just said I love you and not do you want to be my girlfriend on that moment Aichi was panicking from the shock but strange enough he felt something strange happens to him something familiar yet not.

" Aichi is there something wrong ?" said Misaki worrying.

"Huh yeah no problem Misaa-a" Aichi said but suddenly he falls on the floor.

Aichi opened his eyes and sees again the world Cray with Blaster Blader in front of him.

" Hello Aichi welcome back." Said Blaster Blader smiling.

I wonder why is he so happy did I do something ?

" You are probably wondering why I am smiling right ?" said Blaster Blader little bit laughing.

Wait how does he knows what I was thinking telepathy ? thought Aichi

" No it's not telepathy Aichi I know it because you have Psyqualia and that's why it is possible you are here now even though your body is in earth you do know why I send you here or rather why you come here without my help." Said Blaster Blader amusing.

" Yeah I know what Psyqualia is that is the connection of a human and Vanguards to talk to each other as in bond by emotions and with that effect Vanguards can give their thoughts and tactics about a battle right as in a vision am I right ? said Aichi who was recalling the moment that Blaster Blader explained to him what Psyqualia was.

" Yeah you are right it's a good thing that you can remember things so well." Said Blaster Blader glad that Aichi was taking it seriously .

" Yeah but why am I here and what was that feeling I got just there ?" said Aichi who was confused

" Well first of all the reason you are here is because your emotions activated Psyqualia again and because it's a different reason than last time." Said Blaster Blader

" Wait do you mean that Psyqualia is activated again and that I will turn again in that person who was lusting for power why ?" said Aichi scared and was thinking about the period when Aichi acted that way.

" Aichi you don't have to worry that is not going to happen again and the reason your Psyqualia started again is because the reason isn't something like lusting for power but lusting for a certain someone." Said Blaster Blader who was worried that Aichi was afraid.

" That's good but what do you mean lusting for someone and what will happen to me ?" said Aichi who was relaxing from the shock.

" Actually there is nothing to happen with the Psyqualia that activated this way your bond with Vanguards are growing stronger and now we can talk without fainting like now it may sound confusing but this is how it goes ." said Blaster Blader serious .

" Wait I don't get it ?" said Aichi who was not getting it

" Aichi how do you feel over these past days ?" said Blaster Blade

Aichi who recalled the last days realised he felt different emotions than before like lust, happiness but mostly love and they all have one thing in common or better someone.

" I have feeling different emotions why ?" said Aichi still confused.

" Well you see the reason your Psyqualia activated again is because you have experienced different emotions and with that you have opened a new door to the connection to our world in other words we can talk whenever you want and who." Said Blaster Blader happy

" Wait I can talk to other Vanguards now ? " said Aichi wondering

" Yes you can you just have to have a bond with the owner of the card because then they will open their hearts to you as you to theirs ." said Blaster Blader still smiling

" I see but why now ?" said Aichi

" Well you see Aichi there are three emotions Psyqualia can be turned on and give you different types of powers and effects it these are : Craving for power or lust that will give you a dark Psyqualia that is that you get a strong power but you will be weak and a with a different character Ren's power.

Friendship ( the feeling of it) that will give you a light Psyqualia that strengthens the bond with your Vanguards but the after affect is that you don't change but that you have to be stronger by making the bond stronger in other words your previous sort of Psyqualia.

" I see but what is the third is that mine now ?" Aichi was wondering.

" Yes you are right you see Aichi the light and dark Psyqualia can be achieved by normal humans also but in a different ways take a example your friend Kai ."

"But the last one is far stronger that these two but can't be achieved by normal humans it's like a combination but far more stronger it's like darkness craving for something but also strengthen your bond with your Vanguard but also the big reason why the power started with this power. "

"You can talk to your Vanguards but also from anyone others ( with the condition) it gives you power but also gives you a far stronger connection to Cray than any other one."

"And the name is : Misaki." Said Blaster Blader trying to catch breath from explaining the long story.

" I see wait W-What ?" said Aichi shocked realising that last line.

" Hahaha you must see the look on your face no that's not the real name but she is the cause of all of this you see your emotions have been awakened by her and that's the real name of this Psyqualia and the name is what humans calls : il vero amore Psyqualia.

"il vero amore Psyqualia ?" said Aichi quietly understanding everything but still amazed.

" Yeah it may weird but the reason why it calls so is because you have discovered a special bond that isn't ever going to break apart, you can be yourself who you are instead of changing you can strengthen the bond with us but also with your friends it's also called perfect Psyqualia." Said Buster Blader happy.

"That is great but still I am wondering just one thing ." said Aichi

" Yeah ?" said Blaster Blader wondering

" What is happening to my real body " said Aichi

" You passed out but don't worry you are safe and you will see ." said Blaster Blader happy with a strange look on his face.

" What ?" said Aichi

" You will see but still now we are here why don't we talk a little bit." Said Blaster Blader happily.

" I love to but I must return I don't want the rest to be worried." Said Aichi

Suddenly was Blaster Blader was pouting like a little boy who didn't get a toy he liked.

"Is there something ? "said Aichi a little bit worried .

Blaster Blader who made a face who was about to cry said : " Why don't we talk just for a while?

" You only talk to me when you are in trouble or we it's peaceful now we can talk how much we like it may sound stupid but I feel just lonely without us having a talk like this?" said Blaster Blader with a childish expression.

" What about the other Vanguards they are your friends right ? said Aichi

" Yeah they are but they are almost always busy." Said Buster Blader

Aichi was pretty shocked that the always calm and cool Blaster Blader had this side so human but it's true he never talked to Buster Blader whenever he liked even though they are friends and the last time was when everyone was in danger so it seems unfair but what about his friends in earth he can't leave them butsuddenly Aichi had a idea.

" What about you come to earth if it's possible ?" said Aichi wondering.

Buster Blader was shocked and said:" Yes it can I mean are you sure are your friends even going to like me ?" said Buster Blader

" Yes I can just say you are my cousin, but can you do it ? said Aichi wondering

" Yes it can but it's going to take some time but still where do I live ? " said Buster Blader

" Well you can stay and just say your father is on a business trip okay " said Aichi

" Thanks but are you sure you want me in your life as friend ?" said Buster Blader

" Yeah sure you are already an important friend so I don't mind so a deal ?" said Aichi while taking his hand out for a handshake.

" Thanks and deal when I shake your hand you will return to earth and oh yeah we can talk to telepathy ." said Buster Blader while taking his hand out and shakes Aichi's hand.

" Okay I will and what about a name like Michel ?" said Aichi

" Michel sounds good thanks" said the Buster Blader who his name is Michel now who was smiling.

On that moment when a light comes and everything suddenly turns white and suddenly dark Aichi knew he has returned to earth.

As he open his eyes he was shocked because the room he saw Misaki right in front of him

This was the chapter please leave a like a comment maybe follow.

Oh and say of you like the idea about getting Blaster Blader ( Michel) come to earth but not now later for sure .

Peace out with Fire


	5. Chapter 5 the explanation

The explanation chapter 5

First of I want to say I am sorry about the chapter it may sound strange but it wasn't the actual chapter I put online .

It was actually someone I knew who write this chapter he like writing but he has problem of splitting T and M out of each other.

I gave my pc to him for school work because we are in the same class and he don't have one and I was already done so that's why but I forget to off log the site ( fanfiction) and he knows I write this so he write his own chapter and uploaded on my account but the actual chapter was deleted by it because it had the same name and because I don't have a backup I am writing chapter of 2000 words again .

Also I want to thanks to the ones who said in the comments that the story was M instead of T I was actually shocked that it wasn't my chapter but I didn't know it until you guys said it so thanks

Also I want to say the story is T NOT M I am not interested about writing it ( although there is nothing wrong with it if you are writing about it) I write this because I like the relationship of Aichi and Misaki but I want this Fic to be cute ( although I am a dude).

I put always very much effort and courage to write this fic so I don't want you guys to stop read because of what happened I do my best because I enjoy it but it makes me sad that people will not read it because of the chapter so I apologize for it

And again sorry about it the next chapter is in work so if you have ideas just write them down I will mention the ones with the name on it.

Oh and if there is M again just warn me ok ?

Again sorry the next chapter is actually quite cute believe me


	6. The Summertime new Chapter 5

The Summer Time Chapter Five a good morning and a breakfast

Ok here is the real chapter even though I rewrite it because he has deleted all my ideas and documents about it.

It was a beautiful morning and the sun was shining Aichi could see he suspected he was in his room and go downstairs , have breakfast and go to the card capital but...

Wait where am I this isn't mine room thought Aichi so he looked around.

He saw a plain room nothing special expect a blue box at a white table with a lock on it.

It looks like a normal room to me but why am I here ? thought Aichi

Aichi turned around of the bed and he saw a sleeping beauty to him but was Misaki actually.

' Misaki looks beautiful when she is sleeping even when she is snoring thought Aichi who was drawn in the moment until...

Wait how did I get here I remember when I was planning to leave the shop I fell down and go to Cray but I don't remember this how did I end up here ?" thought Aichi.

"Should I wake her up no that's rude but still." thought Aichi .

Actually Aichi didn't need to ask himself what do to because the sleeping beauty herself woke up.

" Hello Misaki did you sleep well." Said Aichi who was trying to sound polite.

" Good morning and yeah I slept well because you were my pillow ." said Misaki a little bit laughing.

" Ye-Yeah" said Aichi who was a little bit embarrassed about it but quickly returned to the question that was on his mind.

" Misaki how did I get here and rather how did I end up in this bed?" said Aichi who was wondering.

" It is natural you will ask that but there is something you must explain to me ?" said Misaki who was serious.

" What is it you want to know ?." said Aichi wondering.

" Is your Psyqualia coming back ?" said Misaki worried

" N-No." Said Aichi who don't want to make Misaki worried.

" Aichi be honest I know you for a long time so I can tell you are lying ." said Misaki .

" I see I will explain it but I don't think you will believe me." Said Aichi

" Try it I am your girlfriend remember ?" said Misaki a little bit blushing from saying that.

" Re-Really." Said Aichi who was a little bit shocked because they actually never asked to each other.

" Yes what did you expect are you seeing someone already ?" said Misaki scary

" N-No of course I only love you ." said Aichi who remembered a line of a drama series when someone was in the same situation.

" I love you too ." said Misaki who turned nice again.

Aichi thought " Few good thing that I watched many soaps series with my mother and Emi or I was toast .

" Ok then tell me is your Psyqualia coming back ?" said Misaki serious.

" Before I answer it why do you think it is Psyqualia ? said Aichi wondering how she knows it.

" Because the last time when you became unconscious like that is when you used Psyqualia." Said Misaki who was unpleased with remembering the whole thing.

" I see so that means I can't lie about ok here is the explanation it may be a bit off and strange but I hope you will understand." Said Aichi who had no choice then to explain everything.

A few minutes later.

" I see but still to two types of Psyqualia mixed together is pretty surprising and you don't change from it?" said Misaki who was still trying to remember everything even though it isn't believable.

" No I don't change even though Blaster Blader I mean Michel said it was love Psyqualia the real name is Enlighten Darkness Psyqualia it was just a joke but still I quiet believed it ." said Aichi who was a little bit laughing of what Michel said to him earlier.

" It is good you can communicate with your cards but to be honest the thing that mattered to me the most was that you don't change of it and you don't come subconscious from it ." Said Misaki relieved

" But still does that make not your own power just like you and Ren did a time ago ?" said Misaki who continued and remembered what Psyqualia can do and what the effect is.

" No not exactly you see the Psyqualia give me only plans or strategy of what my card say to me but I can still choose my own and when I become stronger the bond will become better but mine skills too actually it is like I become better when my bond becomes stronger and also the other way." Said Aichi who believed he recalled everything from what Michel told him.

" I see so it doesn't affect your play style good." said Misaki who laughing and hugged Aichi .

" Misaki I think you see me as a teddy bear and not as a pillow." Said Aichi who was laughing about it.

" Whatever I am using you how I like." Said Misaki in a childish way and stuck out her tong and only hugged him harder.

" Hmm Misaki may I ask something ?" said Aichi in a strange way

" Yeah ?"said Misaki wondering what the question was.

" You are hugging me too tight ." said Aichi who almost couldn't breathe.

" Oh sorry ." said Misaki who saw it and let him go.

" It's alright but still I need to ask my question how did I end up here I know I became unconscious but further I know nothing." Said Aichi

" Well let's see after you became unconscious me and Shin dragged you upstairs in a bed to rest then we said to everyone that you already have gone home and then I called your mother and explained what has happened she was strangely happy and I believe I have heard Emi squealed about something after that I and Shin let you rest upstairs and that's how the story goes actually ." said Misaki who remembered perfectly what happened.

" Oh I see but I have one question." Said Aichi but on the same time he thought I lie to mom about me and Misaki that we aren't going out.

" What exactly ?" said Misaki wondering

" Why is it your bed and not Shin's ?"said Aichi wondering

" E-Eh it's because my room was closer y-yeah and Shin's bed was too hard." Said Misaki but Aichi could clearly see that she was lying.

" Misaki I know you are lying tell me the truth I can clearly see also when you are lying." Said Aichi who was a little bit serious.

" I-I see well the tr-truth is I actually wanted that you were close to me I was worried what happened and I knew I could be more relaxed when you are near me." Said Misaki who had trouble saying it out of embarrassing.

" I see sorry you have to worry about me ." said Aichi who felted guilty of what he did to Misaki

" No you don't have to apologize I should be the one doing it." Said Misaki who was the one guilty now.

" How about it's both our fault ? " said Aichi

" Yeah let's keep it at that." Said Misaki while smiling to him

" How about we make up to each other on the same time." Said Misaki who had a plan

" Yeah how ?" said Aichi who was wondering

" Like this ." said Misaki while kissing Aichi

The both kissed each other for a while till a certain stomach made noise.

The both were laughing from it till Aichi asked.

" Misaki how late is it ?" said Aichi wondering

" Let's see hum 12.30 I think it is time to eat how about it ?" said Misaki who was slightly laughing from it.

" Yeah I think it's time to eat must go now." Said Aichi who was standing up till Misaki pulled on his arm.

" You know that you can take breakfast by us right ?" said Misaki who didn't want Aichi to go

" Re-really I don't mind but you ?" said Aichi who was unsure if it was really alright

" I asked you dummy." Said Misaki who was laughing from it..

" Ok let's stand up Vanguard ." said Aichi who joked around a little bit.

" Yeah stand up." Said Misaki who was laughing from it.

After the two stand up and go downstairs they arrived at a room with white walls but with everything that is needed for a living room like TV couches tables everything they saw Shin at a beautiful wooden table that is used for eating .

" Good morning you two." Said Shin

" Good morning Shin/manager." Said Misaki and Aichi on the same time.

" Aichi you can call me uncle if you want when we aren't open yet." Said Shin to Aichi

" Yeah sure but what is the reason." said Aichi

" Well the reason is you go out with my niece." Said Shin happily like he won a contest for money

" Yeah wait what how did you know." Said Aichi shocked

" Well of course I should know who think who let you two sleep by each other ? said Shin explaining

" I see but uncle is a little bit sudden it's not like we are married yet." Said Aichi embarrassed

" Of course you can how about Shin then uncle till you guys married o and Aichi it's better if we stop about it because there is a certain someone who is blushing." Said Shin pointing at the forgotten Misaki who was red as a tomato.

" Ma-Ma-Marriage ?" said Misaki who was embarrassed to say it.

" Misaki relax we are not yet there we just go out for a day now." Said Aichi trying to calm Misaki down and it seems it worked.

" Ye-Yeah sure but one thing ." said Misaki to Shin

" What is there sweet little red Misaki." Said Shin who was laughing

" If you spread it I will make sure no one can find you and leave you alone." Said Misaki dangerously scary

" O-Ok but what if Aichi spread it?" said Shin pointing at Aichi

" Oh if he said it I will happily accept it." Said Misaki sweetly to Aichi

" That-that's not fait" said Shin scared

" Life is not fair and if you spread it I will kill you." Said Misaki again in a scary way to Shin

" Ye-yes madam." Said Shin who had no choice.

" Ok let's eat what do you want Aichi." Said Misaki again changed in a sweet woman mode.

" Well what do you want ." said Aichi also scared what Misaki said to Shin and also thought : I better watch out and not make her angry or that will happen to me.

" What are you talking about you may choose anything you are a special guest ." said Misaki sweetly to Aichi

" Well um how about some croissants." Said Aichi the first thing that was on his mind.

" Yeah sure but I must go to the bakery I will be back in a second." Said Misaki again sweet to Aichi but quickly changed because she wanted to say something to Shin

" If you dare to say something strange to Aichi you know what will happen right." Said Misaki again scary.

" Y-yeah alright ." said Shin scared.

" Ok I must go love you Aichi." Sad Misaki before she leaves

" Yeah love you too." Said Aichi but inside he was scared of his own girlfriend and thought why do I have a feeling she wears the pants of us two oh well but still she can be scary sometimes.

" Phew I thought I was going to die but still Aichi ?" said Shin to Aichi who was beat

" Yeah ." said Aichi wondering.

" Please take care of her and make sure she don't kills anyone." Said Shin seriously .

" Yeah I will try." Said Aichi who wasn't sure if he could beck down Misaki to kill anyone.

After a few minutes the three have breakfast the talking was going on about the new card pack and the strategies out them and the good and weak points it was fun but when they were done Shin asked them to come downstairs.

When the two goes downstairs they saw something in a blanket.

" Shin what is that in a blanket ?" said Misaki

" I will explain it you see before we go on a world trip I want that everyone does things that only can do in this town so that's why I bought this." Said Shin as he shows the thing inside.

It was a roulette with different colours.

You see everyone will get a number and on everyone's turn they will spin the roulette and when it is on a colour it will show a activities only this town can do or show this way no one will forget this town as we go this summer." Said Shin proud of his plan

" That's kind of cool I wonder what mine is going to be." Said Aichi excited

" Well about that you guys don't have to I have a little surprise for you two." Said Shin

" Really what's the surprise ?" said Aichi and Misaki on the same time.

" You will see when everyone arrives." Said Shin

" Oh ok." Said Aichi and Misaki on the same time.

Ok this was the chapter I hope you liked it actually it was the original one but because the one deleted all my writing work and ideas about it I did it over but it actually was better than the original so hooray :D.

Tell me what did you think of the chapter was it good bad ?

Peace out with Fire


	7. Chapter 7

A little chit chat

Ok this one is short but the chapter is coming.

This one goes about people on the review who said certain things I will do this sometimes you may skip this if you aren't interested in ok ? here we go

This Colum goes about what you guys said in the comments so I answer them this way because the one who asked me where guests so I can't response so I do this way If you have a account ( or going to make one and it is really easy) then feel free to message me in a private mail.

I will response two if you have questions about the chapter or about when I will write them or a request just mail or write it in the review .

The first one goes about the time when I lend the pc to my friend and I should beat him ( even though it was a joke and he deserved it because I worked hard on the chapters) I will explain why I did it here is the full story.

It pretty stupid of me but the reason is because the homework was for points for the rapport card and because he was bad at the subject he needed those points ( it was history) and because I was done and I am pretty good at it ( I got 9 and 8 while he has pretty much 4 and 5) I had no choice then to help him because that's what friends are for right ?

So yeah I lend him my pc but he did get the points he needed when he returned so yeah I was happy I did it ;)

But I didn't know it until I saw some comments on it was good that people said it in the comments I never saw it so thanks guys ;)

I was pretty much angry because he deleted all my work and replace it with the same name .( It were about 2000 words and I spend hours on rewritten it)

But why didn't I punch him or something the reason was pretty simple you see he loves writing but he is bad at subjects of it like grammar and creating plots and because he has read my work and liked it he has decided to write his own work of it so he did it but it was a accident because he didn't know ( he is really bad with computes and mostly pc ) so that is reason it was all a accident so I forgive him.

And the second one was about adding a little something to the chapter and I thought why not Miwa is pretty much a punching bag to Misaki so I will try it.

Ok here end it do you like hate it if so tell me in the comments if you love it just write a question yourself I will answer it .

Peace out with Fire :P


	8. Chapter 5 extra the one my friend made

The Summertime A strange awakening and a strange Fight

Aichi woke up in bed.

And saw a naked Misaki she had a nice body pure white and her breasts where at least a F and said " Mi-Mi-Misaki why are you naked ."and quickly put his face in the blanked but thought she has a nice body.

Misaki who saw that Aichi has awaking quickly goes back to the bathroom and shut the door with a hard noise.

Aichi who was worried stand up and asked " Misaki is everything alright ?"

"Ye-Yeah I'm fine it's just di-did you see it ?" said Misaki who was embarrassed.

" Yes I mean no yes sorry I should have said something." Said Aichi who was feeling guilty.

" It's alright it isn't your fault you just have awakened it should be me who should be apologizing ." said Misaki still embarrassed.

" No it's alright I liked what I saw ." said Aichi but a second later he thought nice move and moment idiot now she will think you are a pervert.

" I am sorry I didn't mean sorry" said Aichi trying not Misaki to hate him.

" No it's alright thanks I am glad it is you and not someone else." said ." Misaki a little bit relieved.

" Yeah." said Aichi glad she didn't hate him but on a sudden moment he remembered something and said without thinking.

" Misaki do you want to go out with me." Said Aichi who regretted it and thought again nice timing.

" Aichi why do you ask that ?"said Misaki confused.

" Well you see Misaki I was afraid that we weren't going out because I only said I love you and nothing else." Said Aichi

Misaki was laughing.

" What's so funny?" said Aichi who was now the one confused.

" It's just you thought we weren't going out after I was the one who did the confession you remember ? said Misaki

" Yeah I understand but may I ask it ?"said Aichi

" Sure." said Misaki happy

" Misaki Tokaru do you want to be my girlfriend ?"said Aichi

" No." Said Misaki cold

" Wh-What ?"said Aichi shocked .

"Just kidding." Said Misaki laughing

" Not funny I thought it was real." said Aichi

" Yeah sorry here let me repay." Said Misaki who opens the door ( still naked) and kissed Aichi.

Aichi who was in a shock for a few seconds but kissed back they where kissing for a few seconds till their longs didn't get enough air ( I think they are going to die from it).

" You really have the humour from Shin." Said Aichi who was joking

" No I don't." Said Misaki defending herself.

" Yeah you are but I liked the repay." Said Aichi a little bit flirty.

" Me too." Said Misaki on the same way and kissed Aichi a little bit more until Aichi pulled away.

" Wait why are you stopping don't you like it ?"said Misaki a little bit sad

" No not at all but Misaki..." said Aichi who had trouble with saying it.

" Yeah Aichi ?" said Misaki a little bit curios why Aichi can't say it.

" You are na-naked." Said Aichi embarrassed

" Oh- Oooooh." Said Misaki shocked who forget it but strangely didn't move.

" Sorry I must have said it earlier." Said Aichi

" No it's my fault again but still." Said Misaki who was laughing a little bit.

" What' is so funny ?" said Aichi

" I actually don't mind if it's you ." said Misaki happy .

" Ye-Yeah me too ( even though he wasn't naked)." Said Aichi

" But may I ask you something ?" said Misaki

" Yes ?" said Aichi who was curious.

" Did you like what you saw ?" said Misaki who was nervous for the reaction

" Ye-Yeah especially your breasts ?" said Aichi without and thought nice move again now she would think that he was only interested in her only sexually.

"Really ; that makes me glad I thought you hated it."" Said Misaki a little relieved

" It's not because your breasts are big or you have a nice body it's because it's you that's why I find you beautiful ." said Aichi who said it again without thinking and thought I hope she believes me these are my true thoughts about it.

" I see thanks that makes me happy." Said Misaki who was smiling

But suddenly Misaki sneezed because it's a while she had no clothes on so she could get a cold.

" Misaki it's better if you put some clothes on or you are going to get a cold." said Aichi

" Yeah you are right ." said Misaki who was sneezing.

" Here " said Aichi who gave his blanket from the bed to Misaki.

" Thanks I needed it." Said Misaki

"How late is it ?" said Aichi

" Oh it's 22:30." Said Misaki who looked on the clock.

" Oh.. wait what I should tell my mom where I am and why but still I wonder why she was so glad why Emi was screaming I wonder . " said Aichi panicked.

Yep these two were happy but still I hope they don't find out others they can't be quiet about and the WHOLE WORLD will find out thought Aichi .

Misaki pulled Aichi down and sat with him on the ground still covered with the blanked.

" Relax I said to your mom that you had a high fever and that you sleep by us so you can sleep on my bed I will sleep on the ground." Said Misaki

" Oh that's good but still I should sleep on the ground and you on the bed I don't mind." Said Aichi .

" No it's fine you sleep on it you are a guest." Said Misaki who was protesting

" No you sleep on the bed I sleep on the ground it's a man's duty ." said Aichi who was slightly getting angry.

" Oh it's a man's job but how about a woman's then what are our duties obeying man ?" said Misaki who was already angry.

" No it's not that, I care about you that's why ." said Aichi starting to be angry too

" I care more about you." Said Misaki who was almost yelling

" Well I love you !" said Aichi yelling

" I love you more!" Said Misaki even yelling louder.

" I love you more than anything in the world!" Said Aichi who was almost yelling the top of his longs.

" I will die for you !" said Misaki yelling at the top of her longs

" Me too and even more!" Said Aichi yelling even more

" You guys both love each other very much ok just stop everyone at the streets can hear you !" yelled Shin who was forgotten that his room was not far away.

Both teenagers were shocked that Shin overheard everything and both stand silently .

" Geez you guys were yelling so much that I almost became deaf but why didn't you guys said it to me ?" said Shin who was a little bit calmed down and curious.

" It's because I know that everyone will interfere and I know that you will say everything to everyone ." said Misaki who knows how Shin is.

" I see but still why can't I brag about that my cousin has a cousin ?" said Shin in a devil way.

" Because if you do I will take care of you in a scary way ." said Misaki who was speaking in a monstrous way.

" Oh but still what will you do if Aichi said it to everyone if he can't take it anymore ." said Shin worried.

" Then I will accept it but if they interfere they will be ( almost) killed." Said Misaki who was smiling to Aichi but yet speaking to Shin scary.

" You must love him right because I heard everything ?" said Shin who was happy

" Yeah I love him with whole my heart." Said Misaki happy

Misaki was coming to Shin closer and said " And if you dare to say anything about today I will kill you even though you are my uncle." Said Misaki

" Ye-Yeah." Said Shin scared.

But quickly braved his hart and said " Aichi I entrust Misaki to you please, protect her if needed, take care of her but most importantly love her also with all your heart ok ?" said Shin in a way a Uncle should talk.

But Shin moved closer and said to Aichi : If you break her hearth I will kill you in a un nice way and why is Misaki naked Aichi did you do something to her because if you did then..." said Shin who was scary but quickly stopped because Misaki punched him in the face and became almost unconscious.

After bringing Shin to his bedroom they returned to Misaki's.

Aichi said" Why did you hit him unconsciously it may not be nice to say that butt still ?" said Aichi wondering

" It's normal he may be my uncle but that doesn't mean he have to say that." Said Misaki a little bit angry because Aichi defended Shin instead of her.

" I see thanks I appreciate it." Said Aichi happy.

But quickly Aichi was beginning to worry about Misaki and said" Misaki it's better if you put some clothes one you are going to have a cold even with that blanket around you ."

" Yeah you are right but if you can warm me with your body then maybe.." said Misaki but was interrupted by her sneezing.

" No buts young lady you put some clothes right now and then go to bed." Said Aichi to joke around a little bit.

" Yeah yeah mother." Said Misaki who was playing alone.

After a few minutes she put her pink pyjama's on and said " No Aichi we have still one problem ?" said Misaki

" What ?" said Aichi wondering

" Who is going to sleep in the bed ?" said Misaki also wondering

Aichi remembered what Shin said and said with problem because it was a little embarrassing " Misaki if you want w-we ca-can sleep together ?

" Ye-Yeah but still are you fine with me I don't mind it but still ?" said Misaki a little bit embarrassed.

"Of course I am fine but are you fine with me ?" said Aichi nervously.

" Of course I am fine with you I love you ." said Misaki a little bit angry

" I see thanks I love you too but more." Said Aichi who was beginning to laugh

" Aichi what's so funny ? asked Misaki

" You know that little fight we got there was pretty funny we fought over something ridiculous and the answer was so simple but still sorry it was because I care about you in anyway big or small." Said Aichi who was laughing even more.

" Yeah it kind of was and I am sorry too but I care about you more." Said Misaki who was beginning to laugh also.

They have laughed for a few minutes until Aichi and Misaki yawned.

" We are both tired aren't we ?" said Aichi who was sitting on the bed

" Yeah you are right. " said Misaki who was laying on the bed.

" Misaki where is my goodnight kiss ?" said Aichi joking.

" Oh yeah I forgot ." said Misaki also joking but kissed Aichi anyways.

Aichi thought I was just making a joke but I like it .

So Aichi returned the kiss after a few minutes they both go to sleep with their backs to each other.

" Sleep well Misaki." Said Aichi

" Sleep well Aichi." Said Misaki

" Love you Aichi." Said Misaki who was almost sleeping

" Yeah love you too." Said Aichi in the same way.

They both go to sleep and dream about each other.

So this is the end of the chapter I hope you liked it please Like follow and maybe a comment it may be about what you hate and love about the fic so far .

I hope you enjoyed and this was Fire.

Peace out with Fire. ( Every time I say or write it I think all the time about a hippy with fire on him pretty funny )


	9. A little chit chat part two

A second chit chat

First of all I want to thanks for the reviews but the reason I writ this instead of a chapter is because there are many questions and the most of you guys are guests so I cant private mail you so I am going to answer all the questions now k here we go.

Firsts question: Why are you giving :p to the readers? Do you hate us readers?

Answer: Of course not I love you guys by us it means a playful laugh .

Second question : Hey if your friend realy that bad with computer maybe, just maybe you should become his tutor, and what is wrong with your friend? I mean it's 21 century man the age of computer and he can't use pc? What is he a time traveler from the past?

Answer : Lol of course not he knows how to use them but the problem is he brakes them fast because he cant take care of them lol but I will tutor him for writing stories.

Third question: Where's chapter 6?

Answer: Soon guys I promise but school is so busy lately I have got next week a total of 8 tests and sometimes I just want to play maplestory ( but before that I write ideas for the chapter and the next one is going to be good I promise).

Fourth question : Please put your friend's work on M rated story. I really love it

Answer: Of course I will put it up small problem you see the chapter he wrote was one of my notes to write chapter five and he used that to write ( ok sometimes I think like that but actually I only use that for funny moments) he actually copied it but wrote more precise description of the characters and he is not good at making plots maybe in the future he will makes his own but for now he is the writer of my extra ( other version) chapter but don't expect frequent updates he is lazy but I will try to take it over if there are people who want more of this and don't worry it will look likes his because I was the one who has writing almost everything of that chapter but it will only be extra if there are more who ask this I will write a other version chapter of it.

Last question but also combined with a little note : Hey man her nam is Misaki Tokura not Misaki Tokaru

By the way could you make like kourin know what's going on and become jealous (since in the season 2 there a hint about kourin like aichi rite) update fast like always man this story is become better and better  
will Miwa die because teasing Aichi and Misaki (if aichi didn't stop her)?  
Can you tell us why her mother screaming happy if aichi faint? If aichi said he is going to get a girlfriend how come just faint make her mother and Emi happy?

Answer ( a lot) : Thanks for saying that I didn't know the name was wrong.

Kourin is going to appear but on a different way ( she is a idol remember) about the jealousy (even though no one knows they are going out )yes there are going to come but I will pair her with someone interesting ( surprise surprise)

Thanks for the compliment I will do my best about the updates.

About Miwa he isn't going to die it's for the funny moments don't worry.

Oh yeah and about the mother being happy and Emi screaming is how about Aichi is getting himself a girlfriend there are no other persons in the world that knows you better then your family so they suspect that Emi was squealing of happiness because she is a little girl

I hope that explain everything now I am working on the chapters so peace out with Fire


	10. Chapter 6

The Summertime chapter 6 Opening of the shop and the failed Blackmailer

First of all sorry it took so long there were too much school work like homework and tests I have eight this week and oh yeah I used more time to make this chapter better so yeah but I think I will go back on track and upload fast ok here we go.

As Aichi ,Misaki and Shin where in the entrance of the shop at a table they were talking about the planning of the day.

" When is everyone going to arrive ?" said Misaki wondering

" Let's see when everyone is awake I guess so let's just say 14:00 I think." Said Aichi who was thinking of his normal Saturday routine.

" That's good but guy's we have still one problem ." said Shin worried

" What ?" said Aichi and Misaki in unison

" If you guys want to keep your relationship a secret then it Is better if you guys act more like friends instead of a couple." Said Shin laughing a little bit

" What do you mean ?" said Misaki wondering why Shin said that.

" Well your guys hand are holding hands." Said Shin pointing at the hands

The both were shocked because they held hands without realizing and they quickly let go of each other they were both embarrassed and Shin couldn't help but laugh until the two said on the same time.

" S-Sorry." They said in unison and both red.

" No it's my fault." Said Aichi

" No mine I guess I wanted to hold your hand." Said Misaki embaressed

" No it was me I just like it when you are close to me." Said Aichi who was still red

" I guess we like each other that much." Said Misaki even becoming more redder.

" Ok ok you guys can stop with the cheesy romance comedy." Said Shin who ruined the moment

The next thing he knew that he was knocked out ( by guess who) and laying on the ground now.

" Hum Misaki I think you mustn't have done that ." said Aichi worried about Shin

" And so he say we were doing a comedy in other words we aren't taking this relationship seriously ." said Misaki angry while explain why

" But that doesn't mean you must punch him out." Said Aichi

" No the reason is he doesn't take us seriously or do you also feel that way?" Said Misaki slowly getting angry at Aichi

" He is he approved of us and second I am serious about you ." said Aichi angry but caring

" I-I see how much?" Said Misaki calmed down and getting embarrassed again

" I love you that much that it hurts being without you." Said Aichi in a manly way

" Really ?" said Misaki like a little girl can't believe her parents

Shin who was awake for a while thought ( This is too cute and funny I better shut up or she will kill me but still I can see they care about eachother)

" Without a doubt and I know you feel the same way too." Said Aichi starting again being embarrassed again.

" Ye-Yeah but still." Said Misaki who was thinking

" What is it ?" said Aichi

" I think I love you more than that." Said Misaki red of embarrassing

" I-I see then…" said Aichi while coming closer to Misaki

" I love you more than anything." Said Aichi while grabbing her arms

" Me too ." said Misaki as she moved her head closer as Aichi did also.

( Ooh here comes the kissing youth is just wonderful) thought Shin while trying to look at them kissing.

They were about to kiss when suddenly someone comes in they hear a click

They both turned around and they saw Miwa who had a cell phone in his hand and was pointed at them.

" Wh-Why are you here ?" said Misaki shocked because someone say them (almost) kissing

" Oh didn't you guys knew the doors were open and I happened to pass by ." said Miwa while pointing at the sign that showed open

" Damn Shin thanks for ruining the moment again." Said Misaki who was starting to get angry again

( I hope she doesn't kill me) thought Shin while scared

" Sooo if you guys want to keep this relationship secret then its better if you guys listen to me." Said Miwa in a way a blackmailer talks

( "Oh nooo Miwa shut up or she will…") thought Shin while still scared and knowing what happens next

Then immediately he was kicked to the other side of the room next to Shin .

( Too late.) thought Shin while hoping Miwa is alright

There were two thoughts running to Aichi :

1 Nice kicks she is strong yet precise like her play style.

And 2 Miwa is the baddest blackmailer I ever saw no it is the one who was blackmailed and it was also the worst situation but still kind of funny ,its again Miwa the self suicide blackmailer.

Now Shin whispered quietly ( "Are you alright Miwa ?")

Miwa response (" Yeah but she almost killed me so how about we have a look at the young couple ?")

(" Yeah sure let's have a look") whispered Shin

" Phew finally it is quiet so were where we ?" said Misaki who seemed glad she could kick someone maybe too glad

" Ye-yeah but still you better don't punch anyone for someone others mistakes." Said Aichi worried about Shin and Miwa

" I know but what should I do when I am angry again I mean I can't use Miwa anytime as my punching bag because he isn't always near me. "said Misaki like it was the most normal thing in the world.

( "Yikes I hope I am not too much by her side because I have a feeling she will break my bones that way") whispered Miwa to Shin

( "Same here") whispered Shin back at Miwa

" Then how about punching me I am often by your side ." said Aichi while thinking ( I hope she punch soft because I think I will be killed by it if she is pissed too much of)

" Aichi…" said Misaki while getting closer to him

( "Oh noo she is going to kill him" ) whispered Miwa to Shin

(" No he is alright she loves him too much for.") said Shin

" You know I can't do that." Said Misaki

" But why, if you don't you will eventually kick someone in the hospital." Said Aichi

" Maybe , I will punch anyone expect you because I love you, you know ?" said Misaki embarrassed while getting closer to Aichi

" And beside you did nothing wrong and you are too nice to others but too me you aren't." Said Misaki jealous while hugging Aichi

( " What did we do it's not like we killed someone.")whispered Shin

Aichi hugged back and said " Yeah I know but I also care about you more than for other people ." said Aichi while kissing Misaki in the embrace

("I know but on the other side I think she has a soft spot for him, how about we teas her with that?") whispered Miwa to Shin

(" Sure I love to.")whispered Shin

" I see I hope you have fun in hell." Said Misaki suddenly with scary voice ( still in Aichi's embrace)

" Wait Misaki please forgive us we were just joking eh Aichi ." Said Shin who turned to Aichi

" Sorry guys but this time you guys deserve it." Said Aichi in the same scary way as Misaki

" Oh no only did not Misaki change but Aichi too." Said Misaki and Miwa scared as someone was coming to kill them

A few minutes later-

I am glad we are alive I thought we were going to die." Said Shin and Miwa

" Humm Misaki I think you did go a little bit overboard." Said Aichi worried

" Aichi you don't have to be worried about those two they deserve it." Said Misaki sweetly to Aichi

" I-I see but still watching it made me a little scared and I had a feeling I am next maybe I must be a little bit more polite?" Said Aichi scared a little bit

" Oh Aichi you don't have to be worried about it as long as you don't cheat on me you are fine just be yourself because I love you that way." As she hugged Aichi again but suddenly she grabbed him harder and said

" You aren't cheating on me aren't you ?" said Misaki in a murderous way even scarier than by anyone

" No I only have my eyes for you." Said Aichi but thought ( My words were real but still that doesn't mean I am not scared of it)

" Good that actually makes me happy." Said Misaki happy

" But Misaki." Said Aichi seriously

" You aren't going to cheat on me aren't you." Said Aichi serious

" Aichi why are you worried about that ?" said Misaki curious

" It's because well, how should I say this I think guys are very attracted to you and I think there may be a more handsome and charming guy is going to capture your heart." Said Aichi

" Aichi first of all they are not , second if there maybe but I don't believe it because I find you the most charming and handsome of all and third you have my heart here ." said Misaki as her hand on his chest

" I see but Misaki you have my hearth as well." Said Misaki as his hand on her chest

They stood there for about five minutes till someone whistle and said " Oh my Aichi you are such a perv oh and are they soft ?" Said Miwa and Shin

" Wait what do you mean!" said Aichi shocked and embarrassed

" Look at your right hand ." said Miwa

As Aichi did he saw immediately why and the reason was because his right hand was still one Misaki's chest and he lifted his hand very fast and said to Misaki " I-I sorry I didn't mean to I just was caught in the moment please don't think me as a perv!"

" No it's alright I know you didn't mean so and I don't mind because it is you ." said Misaki sugar sweet to Aichi but quickly changed in a demon and walked slowly to Miwa and Shin

" So you guys say Aichi was a pervert hé let me show you guys what I do to the sort of you.

" Wait sorry we were just joking ." said both Shin and Miwa fast but it was already too late.

A few minutes later-

" Hu Misaki maybe you go a little bit overboard AGAIN ."said Aichi worried

" Humm they deserve it for calling you a perv." said Misaki

"I know but still sorry for that." Said Aichi embarrassed

" I said already it is alright but still were they soft ? " said Misaki embarrassed

" What ?" said Aichi

" You know there." Said Misaki as she pointed to her chest

" Oh, ooooooh." Said Aichi who becomes red

" Hemm yeah they were nice ehh big yeah round I like them but I like them because they are yours." Said Aichi embarrassed

" I see I am glad I thought there are things you don't like about me." Said Misaki glad

" Misaki there is not a single thing I can not like or even hate about you I love you because you are Misaki not your appearance." Said Aichi who had collect the thoughts in his heart

" Yeah the same here." Said Misaki glad

" Hu Aichi how late is it ?" asked Misaki

" Huh oh yeah it's about time we open the shop ." said Aichi

" Want to do it together ?" said Misaki happy

" Yeah sure but still what are we going to do with them ? said Aichi pointing at Miwa and Shin

" We just say they were acting like idiots again but actually they are idiots so I think no ones complains ." said Misaki

" I s-see." Said Aichi but who thought ( I think it is because they are scared of you that no one's complain)

" Ok let's open the shop." Said Aichi

" Ok." Said Misaki

Ok here is the chapter sorry it took so long AGAIN but still if there are a few saying no it is T you see M is when it goes further when they what M includes but I think naked is the limit of T.

Ok I hope you enjoyed the chapter if not tell me why and I will do best to make it better oh and if you liked it do a commend maybe a idea follow favorite and all that stuff k see ya guys ( I think ) next week.

Peace out with Fire


	11. A funny little anwser

A funny little answer

I know this might be short but in the review there was a response and I couldn't help myself to response but poorly enough it was a guest so I am going to response here .

Ok here is the Review :

Wahoo great fanfic hope there an update that more better than this seriously i read this in my phone while i'm at school and it got confisticated damn it  
Shouldn't use phone while there a teacher and laugh so hard  
If you ask how i review this i'm using friend phone  
Hope this one get confisticated too mwahahahahaha so i won't be the only one who need to face the principal  
why would a good kid or honor student do that anyway?

My answer and opinion :

Thanks for the compliment and I do my best with the Fics so don't worry.

Also I think it isn't a good idea to do that in class but I have gotta admit I was laughing myself when I read that oh and tell me which part you liked about the fic and about the confisticated better use a excuse like I use my phone to check if my grandpa is ok I use this excuse all the time and it works fine or just say it were your friends who did it works all the time. And about the phone of your friend that is evil yet I like the way you think mhawwawa oh and the principal I will go with you lol and say I say you did the same with your phone.

And about Auth-ders response I think he meant if you are a honor student or a good one then there is a chance they will not punish you because you are one.

Ok here was my response if you have one yourself just put it in the review comments also I am planning to start a new serie with a beta writer so I think that one is going to better but I think we only going to start at the summer because we don't have work to do then so yeah.

Ok see ya guys soon oh do you have comment, idea or anything what don't know just put it into the review

Peace out with Fire


	12. A response of the telephone story

Response of a Telephone taken

The review : Should put more romance than the comedy and guess what my friend phone got confisticated too now i won't be the only one to go to the principal since he read it with me when mine confiticated he didn't get mad because he was the one who laugh so hard make my phone confisticated so he is the one who is guilty

My response: I know , it was just trying but I will do further in the romance and about the confiticated thing umm well yeah first of all don't do it in school but I know the temptation of it oh and the laughing it is actually a funny way to be found out and about your friend well if he laughs he laughs I find that friends should forgive eachother don't matter how stupid the reason was and good luck with it ;)


	13. Not a chapter

A little announcement

What I want to say is to put it simply I have started a new series called : A awkward teacher you see this story is going to be a little more romantic and ( I hope) a little dramatic it's also a Aichi x Misaki but a unique form of it.

I hope you guys check it out and give me your opinion .

Oh and you can also decide what my finish line is now it is Peace out with Fire but if you got a better one please tell me :)


	14. Chapter 8

The Summertime chapter 7

And the store was open there were four people inside the store those were Misaki, Aichi and two idiots who couldn't keep their mounts shut so it was a beginning of a awkward day.

Then a few minutes later the whole group came while Aichi was going to the back of the store he has borrowed Shin's old clothes a white blouse with blue jeans luckily they fit .

Misaki was wearing her usual clothes but with her work apron so no one find out until...

" Hey Aichi why do you have those clothes on ," asked Kamui

" Oh heh my mother found some old clothes my father found so I guess I wore these why ?" asked Aichi

" No it's just not so usual you wear something soo..." said Kamui who can't find a answer

" Manly ? " said Shingo

" Well yeah ." said Kamui who was still thinking about something

" I think that Aichi looks manly enough ." said Misaki who bugged in while still reading her book.

" Oh- I wonder why?" said a voice who was going to be punched again and that person was Miwa.

" W-what do you mean ?" asked Misaki who was a little bit startled

" Well that you find Aichi so manly." Said Miwa while knowing why.

On that moment everyone looked at them

" That's normal compared to you who is a child ." said Misaki regaining her cool while everybody laughed

" Fine fine maybe it's true but look out before a child say unnecessary things." Said Miwa in his blackmailer mode.

" Like what ?" asked Kamui

" Miwa I think it's better if you shut up before you say anything stupid ." said Kai surprisingly

Everyone was looking at Kai while Aichi thought ( I wonder if Kai knows it already)

" What Kai do you think I will say anything stupid ?" asked Miwa

" Pretty much." Said Kai while sitting in his uninterested mode.

I see well okay why don't we begin with truth or dare and the first challenge is Misaki kissing Aichi and..." said Miwa while suddenly knocked out by someone and guess who

Not Misaki but Aichi on that moment everyone looked at him.

" Humm I thought that Miwa couldn't ask something of the impossible just for his enjoyment." Said Aichi bluntly

Everyone agrees with it and continues what they were doing before

" Cough-cough Aichi today you are more manly that you are in a whole year tell me are you still a virgin ?" asked Miwa while suddenly is being kicked by the usual person

" How dare you asking such a things to someone." Said Misaki angry while the cat was laughing ( well laughing more like cat whispering their tails while meowing O_o)

" Oh by the way where is the manager ?" asked Isaki while no one cares for Miwa

" Oh eh he was searching out things but it reminds me I should tell you guys something." Said Misaki while taking out a box

" Here everybody takes a colour ." said Misaki while everybody did it

The ones with the pair of colours were Aichi and Misaki, Izaki and Morikawa, Kamui and Emi ( ow and if you guys were wondering why Emi don't say a thing about Aichi not coming home then it is because Aichi texted that he was by Shin and Misaki because he helped both but little does she knows why )

Further it was Shingo and Naoki, Miwa and kai those were the pairings then Misaki continued : "Okay those with the same colour go spin this wheel under each colour you land on there is one activity before we go get it ?"

And so everyone did the group of Morikiwa was spinning the wheel and it land on red.

" Okay red I wonder what it is I think only someone of my calibre can get this kinda trip so what is it ?" said Morikwa while thinking how awesome his trip is going to be but was quickly crushed by Misaki who was : " The official garbage gathering company."

" What you have gotta be kidding me it doesn't suit my ranking or calibre." Said Morikawa protesting

" Really, it suits you in both because you look garbage to me no offence Izaki." Said Misaki cold while everybody laughs

Defeated Morikawa is sitting down and the next group was busy and it was Shingo's group they spin the wheel also and it landed purple.

" And it is : The buddy Olympics ." said Misaki

" Wait what's that ?" said Shingo and Naoki who didn't like the name already because it stands with buddy.

" It's simple, in this park they held the contest where groups of friends who will compete against each other and try to win it but you must work with each other." Said Misaki

" No please anyone but him please!" Said the both in unison

" Sorry but you can't change it and if you don't do it then you may not go on the trip ." said Misaki apologizing

Both of them had no chose so they sat both down .

And then we go on next group was Kai and Miwa, Miwa was spinning the wheel because Kai couldn't give a thing about what they were going to do oh and the only reason he is participating is because Miwa has dragged him into it , Kai is the only person he can blackmail easily because they knew each other long, too long for Kai's comfort.

Their colour was pink and under it was : A truck race ?

( Wow what a mismatch lol)thought Aichi

" Oh cool." Said Miwa

While Kai said " Whatever."

While Morikawa said : " Please switch with me I love monster trucks ." while making sounds like one of those but failed

" Nope I don't love garbage either although it suits you quiet well." Said Kai while everybody was laughing at it again.

" And us ?." asked Shing and Naoki

" Yeah sure." Said Miwa

" Sorry guys but you can't Shingo said it already to me about it no exchanges ." said Misaki

" Oh sorry guys ." said Miwa apologizing

Ok the next group was Kamui and Emi their colour landed on a zebra colour and Aichi could guess already what it was.

" It's the zoo I think you guys going to have fun." Said Misaki happy

" Nice I hope I may see the pandas they are so cute. ( Me: Yeah they are but if I go I want to see red pandas and Foxes lol :D)

" Th-the zoo with Emi ?" said Kamui while thinking of something

( I guess that he thinks : Just perfect. While dreaming of her)

Then Kamui was dancing , Aichi thought : My guess was correct)while sweat dropping

Now it was the last ones it were Misaki and Aichi they both grabbed the wheel and spin it and it landed on bleu.

Misaki was nervous so she couldn't look what there was under it so Aichi did it ( while he was nervous also) and said : " A theme park ?"

" I- I see ." said Misaki while being nervous

" Yeah m-me too." Said Aichi while thinking

( Is this a date ?)

Ok here ends the chapter

Sorry it took so long I was busy with my new series A apart teacher and forgot this , so sorry but I guess this chapter was alright next it is going to be a date.

See ya guys maybe next week and here is a Pewdipie ending

...

.../´¯/'...'/´¯¯`·¸

...('(...´...´... ¯~/'...')

...''...\... _.·´

BROFIST ...


	15. Chapter 9

The Summertime chapter 9

The next day , in the theme park .

Aichi was standing at the entrance of the theme park with a jeans pants with a dark blue shirt and a white jacket he was looking at his watch he wore a pure blue one .

Actually they were arranging at 9 but because Aichi was nervous so he arrived at 7 so he isn't going to be late.

As he stood there at the entrance knowing he was going to wait for a long time so he was going to a bench and sat on a bench in a park close by the theme park entrance itself.

As he sighed and said to himself : " Man that was such a hassle yesterday." As he began to recall what happened yesterday.

**FLASHBACK :p**

As they knew what their last activity was both stood there for a second frozen until a certain someone said : " Oh so you both go as a couple , that's great tag me in so I can tease the hell of you tw-…" said Miwa but was interrupted by you guess who by a punch in the face.

As he landed in a comedy way as always on his stomach after a few seconds he was ignored as always as everybody was quiet knowing they may not tease Misaki .

It was quiet until Emi began : " That's great with all sort of fun things Aichi can you bring me something." Asked Aichi sister in a begging voice

" Yeah sure what do you want ?" asked the big brother to his little sister

" A hearth key chain please." Said Emi with a cheery voice

" Yeah sure." Said Aichi while smiling at his sister antics

" Oh you mean the hard key chain that only Is possible to get by –" said Miwa quickly recovered but was interrupted surprisingly by Emi .

As he was to faint everyone was quiet shocked that Emi did something like that but quickly everyone was returning normal because they realised that the person who was punched ( again ) was Miwa so it didn't really matter to them then suddenly Miwa was standing up recollecting himself and cried anime tears out : " Does no one care about me ?! " very loud

Then he got no response and suddenly he sat on the ground with a heavy aura and holding his legs like a little baby..

The only thing I could say was : " Wow that was awkward." While everybody agrees Shin began : "Ok leaving that aside here are the theme park tickets." As he gave it to us it where just tickets but with a background with a giant mouse guessing it was the theme parks Mascot.

As Shin was speaking again : " Ok that's settled how about you guys go there around nine o 'clock ?"

As we both agreed Shin was walking away but before that he whispered in my ear : " Take care of her and mostly in the spook house ." as he walks away leaving me unknowing what he meant I guess we will find out .

As I saw it was late I guessed it was time to go home but before I did I looked one more time in those beautiful blue crystal eyes that were calling me , I almost go back but I knew I couldn't so I walk away and go home with Emi who was following me leaving a depressed Kamui who was crying anime tears together with Miwa.

Once I arrived home I saw my mom asking me : " So where are you going and with who ? " with a smile

As I didn't want to say it Emi began : " I am going to the zoo with Kamui I bet it's going to be fun." She said cheery

" I see that's good and you Aichi ? " asked the mother the same way

" Humm we are humm ." was I could say because I was embarrassed so my sister took quickly the rest and said : " He goes to a theme park with Misaki."

While I was thanking god I had a nice sister like that my mom said : " Oh I see so she is your girlfriend so how did you two got together ? " asked my mom curious with a teasing voice

" Hum we aren't it's just done by a lottery." I said saying the half truth , it's true that it was done by lottery but it isn't about how we aren't together

" I see , better make her yours she is a jewel and I hope she will become my daughter in law ." said my mother oh so happy while Emi couldn't help but smile imagining her big sister figure is going to be her real one

" H-he we aren't even together and we are far from marrying." I said but secretly hoping it's going to be so

" Yeah sure." Said Emi in a teasing voice

Then I start to curse god for having a sister like her but quickly said : " I better go to my room and prepare my clothes and stuff." While rapidly leaving and going upstairs

Flashback ends

( And today in the morning I left quietly and so here I am) I thought to myself

I sighed and looked at my watch just five minutes have passed by so maybe I must return home or something it's just the morning in a vacation after all.

So I was about to stand up until I felt a hand on my back, surprised I looked back at the person and was surprised who it was .

" Yo ." said the person

I was really surprised who it was and no it wasn't Misaki

**While by Misaki**

The woman was one her way thinking ( I know it is too early but I just want to reassure that I am not late, and also maybe I can give this to him already) while grabbing something in her purple purse that she carried.

**Ok here ends the chapter , phew man I wonder how long ago was it I wrote again Vangaurd ?**

**A few months ?**

**Don't know oh well if you guys were wondering what I did I simply had tests and now I have vacation ( yay **** ) but I was also busy with practicing my writers skill with other genres so I can say I have improved but now I am a little bit rusty on Vangaurd but don't worry I will get back in to the game oh and thanks Full moon blaster for reminding me I didn't write the fix for a while and thanks oh and by the way cool name ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

The Summertime chapter 10

**It has been awhile I updated and I started to write this chapter before my school began again oh well.**

**If you were wondering why it took ( And sorry blaster dark ) so long welllllllll , one of my stories it finally over 250 followers and it's only a little while before 300 so I am actually proud of it ^^**

**And when I look back at this story as it was my very first one , it actually makes me feel good realizing my growth as a writer so I am proud on it actually.**

**Anyways because it's school again I have a feeling I am going to be again writing this more often .**

**So anyways here is a new chapter now so we begiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnn….. now ? yeah now , NOW!**

**Oh guess what it is extra long and you better follow and Favorite if you want more chapters like this.**

As I turned around at the person I was surprised who it was .

" So everything alright ?" asked the person , it was Ren with a smile while Asuka was staring at Ren

I was still a little shocked but I answered nervously " Humm yeah but what are you doing here ?" with a stuttering voice

" Oh am I forbidden to come here, you hurt my feeling." Said Ren with anime tears

" Humm sorry ?" I began because I was quiet confused if he was just messing with me or did I really did hurt his feelings ?

" Hahaha I was just messing with you relax , so what are you doing here , are you here waiting for someone ?" asked Ren with a grin on his face

As he said that I was thinking ' Should I just say I am waiting for Misaki or should I lie to him, no lying isn't actually going to work if you know that we both going to the theme park but still what is she going to say about that ?'.

After a few seconds Ren grabbed my arm by surprise and said :" Hey is everything alright you were just freaking out just a sec ago ." with a worried tone

" Hmm no I am alright thanks for asking but what are you guys doing here ?" I asked because I was actually curious about it.

" Oh , well me and Asuka here are on a date , wanna join ?" asked Ren still grinning at Ren

" Hum well I-I can't , I can't ruin your date of course." Said Aichi with a polite voice

" Oh don't worry about it we can always go on a date whenever we want , how more the merrier , so how about it ?" asked Ren again

" Hum well I just can't ." said Aichi knowing it was a bad excuse

" You don't want to or can't , oh let me guess are you waiting for your date perhaps ?" said Ren who started his teasing mode.

One thing had Ron and Miwa in common they can be teasers and I mean bad ones although Ren is more acceptable because he knows when to stop , that's why he never got a foot of Misaki on his head.

As soon as Ren said that Aichi began to freak out like there was no tomorrow and began to stutter even worse : " I-I a-am n-not w-waiting for anyone ." Aichi tried to be serious but failed and unfortunate enough for him even Miwa or Ren can't be fooled that bad by Aichi

" Yeaah right, so who is it , Kourin or MisaQ perhaps ( I don't know if you spell the tease name that way warn me if I am wrong) ?" said Ren grinning because he saw Aichi becoming red when he said Misaki, knowing he was right he said :" Oh so it's her alright maybe we can help you guys because well I think it's your first date , right ? said Ren but he thought ' I can't get the opportunity for teasing them every second' as he began to smirk

" Hum no , yes , I don't know it's her decision, I guess if she want and by the way she isn't even here." Said Aichi with a soft voice still embarrassed Misaki calling her his girlfriend

As soon as he said that Ren began to move closer as he sat on the bench and wrapped an arm around Aichi and asked :" And how far did you two go anyway ?" with a grin

As soon as he said that he was kicked off the bench as he flew a few meters of them and landed with a loud thud on the ground by guess who and strangely enough she had a demonic aura around her and said :" What were you talking about with Aichi ?" with a calm and nice smile but If you see the aura you would well wet your pants.

" Ho hum how is it going MisaQ ?" said Ren scared of the new Misaki and thought ( How did Aichi change Misaki more violent than she was before)

" Don't call me by that name , ok ?" asked Misaki more in a way of a demand with still that creepy smile on her face

"O-Ok Misaki ." Said Ren scared because for the first time Misaki was even scarier than she was before and thought ' Is it because it has something to do with Aichi ?' as he thought he quickly smirked.

As he stood up recovered Asuka came to him and asked :" Are you okay Ren." With a caring voice yet a little scared

" Yes of course because you are here now." He said while a idea pops up in his head and asked :" Hey how about we are going on a double date ?"

But they didn't hear him because they were drawn in their own moment.

" A-are you okay Aichi ?" asked Misaki while she blushed and tried to look away

" I am fine because you are by my side now and by the way you look cute in that dress ." said Aichi while he could just blush at her also while Ren said to Asuka.

" They are sure lovey dovey aren't they , how about we are going to ruin the moment ?" asked Ren with an evil grin on his face

But much to Ren's surprise Asuka was blushing also at the moment but she was saying something else .

" Hum Ren , why don't we have such a moment ?" asked Asuka as they never did have such a moment with Ren

Ren himself was thinking about it and said : "That's true , yeah sure ." while he grabbed her chin while he whispered in her ears.

" You look cute today ." said Ren in his most enchanting voice he could muster.

And the effect : Super effective.

Asuka was almost fainting of the power of her words and the only thing she could say was .

" T-Th-Thank you ." said Asuka while she turned red .

Ren himself was just thinking one thing of the moment now.

" Aw you are just too cute, come here AsuQ ." said Ren while he hugged her as she was a pet cat

Asuka could just faint from happiness of the hug making Ren sweat drop.

" Hey AsuQ , are you alright ?" asked Ren almost scarred as he tried to wake her up by shaking her head from left to right

While by Misaki and Aichi were both sitting at the bench now but they were both still in their romantic moment and could just stare at each other until Aichi asked a question to Misaki .

" Hum Misaki may I ask you a question ? " asked Aichi shy

" Y-Yeah sure , go ahead ." said Misaki still shy herself

" Why did you get angry when Ren called you MisaQ , I mean it sounds cute actually ." said Aichi scarred she would punch him .

" Oh no Misaki is going to punch him." Said Ren scared for his friend's life

Asuka sighed and said : "Don't worry I know Misaki all too well , she would never hit him not even a scratch ." knowing her rival all too well

" W-well if you like it y-you may call me that ." said Misaki while she became redder as Aichi did the same

" T-then it's settled : M-MisaQ." Said Aichi while Misaki giggled and came closer and gave him a kiss on his cheek .

While the other two lovers were talking about what has happened .

" Oh how did you know that ?" asked Ren with a raised eyebrow

" H-hum well , it's like me with you, I would never get mad at you ." said Asuka turning red again while she looked away again

Ren raised the other eyebrow also and started to smile while he opens his arms and said " Oh come here you silly , you are just too cute." While he hugged her making her faint again now everybody was sweat dropping at the lovers antics .

" Anyways Aichi how about it ?" asked Ren still holding an unconscious Asuka in his hands

" Hum what about what ?" asked Misaki confused

" Wait you didn't know , why did you hit me then ? " asked Ren surprised

Misaki was again starting to smile in a scary way while answering : " Because you held an arm around my Aichi that is ." making both man scared while Ren said instead of thinking.

" Poor Aichi , if she is jealous if a boy gives him a ( manly ) hug she would kill him but what of a girl does that ?" asked Ren scared in himself wondering why Aichi can even survive with her.

" Say that again ?" asked Misaki while scaring Ren even more.

"n N-Nothing at all , A-Aichi is a lucky guy I-O am ev-even jealous of him , th-that's all" said Ren while he thought he was saved once he saw Misaki being normal again while she threw a possessive hug around Aichi ( Who was also scared as hell but enjoyed the moment too )

" **Ren , what did you say to Misaki ?" asked Asuka who awoke from her unconscious and heard the words' jealous of him' even though she didn't notice he said it out of fair**

Aichi saw this and immeaditely used his left arm to give a blow on Ren ribs so it seems like him had stomach problems but luckily for the guys , the girls thought that Ren had stomach problems while Misaki couldn't care less Asuka did but Aichi said that he would take a look at his stomach as they were both guys so Aichi took this opportunity to whisper in Ren's air.

"( Hurry say something sweet .)" said Aichi fast and only hearable for him confusing Ren who was still scared of his girlfriend's behavior so he asked back on the same audible tone.

" ( Why ?)"

" ( Because otherwise she is going to castrate and plug your eyeballs out so you to make sure you not going to cheat on her and believe me I would know Misaki is just as worse as Asuka maybe more ) " said Aichi making Ren scared of his girlfriend even more and wonders if it was a good choice to go out with her , well she looked innocent on the start but now …. Scary and murderous if needed.

" **What did you say to Aichi **?" said Asuka again with a murderous intent while she grabbed the Iron pole of a street light in frustration and telling him he shouldn't lie and crushed it scaring both Ren and Aichi although Ren more as that monster was his girlfriend.

" I hum was …. Talking to him about how lucky I am to have you , that's all." Said Ren as he tries to put up a nice smile but only gave a scared one instead although luckily only Aichi could see that.

" Ow how sweet , come here ." said Asuka as she pulled Ren into a hug as she rested her head on Ren's ( shivering in fear) body .

' Whep that was close .' thought Aichi as he tries to use his sleeve to do his sweat away from his head but that was useless as the danger for him wasn't even close to calmed down.

" **What about me ?"asked Misaki smiling at Aichi the same way Asuka did while she grabbed this time the bench and crushed it with her own hands making Ren and Aichi sweating even more in fear but Aichi more as that was his monster girlfriend.**

" I-I am more than lucky to have you , I-It's like you are a gift from the angels upon us ( ' Looks more than Demon twins to me ' thought Ren while he felt a strange killer coming from Asuka , could she read his thoughts ?) ." said Aichi scarred and hoped it should work

" Good answer ." said Misaki as she gave him a scary smile while hugging him closer scaring him more .

Ren saw this and only could ask on man to help them as the situation was impossible to escape.

' God please have mercy on Aichi for his sin called his girlfriend **( Which the god from above said : Sorry son but I have my own problems too with mine , just bear it like a man you are ." **

" **Honey , where are you, I am ready for our date , so you better get your ass here and if you don't I will banish you to your brother Satan … again ." said the woman who was coming from his room from above**

" **Sorry Son gotta go , my brother is such a sadist I sweat I got killed a hundredth times when we were jogging through his garden which was surrounded by flames and top of all I couldn't use my powers to bring down the Fire so I had to go run through it and even then I burned my feet and it hurt well like hell so you are on your own , there son just bare it like a man , just look at your friend there , he is so damn scared he can't move but he accepts it like a man or he is just scared to do anything but still like a man ." God as he started to say : " I am coming Honey ." and ran to his wife while saying fast to Ren and Aichi the words giving them both shivers : " Wait until you are married , than the hell will start but it's worth it … eventually … someday…. Maybe ... oh well gotta go , see ya two in heaven as soon your girlfriends kill you ."**

' Good luck out there 'Thought Ren and Aichi as they both started to prayed for their new friend from above which they will meet soon enough as Ren felt an intense tight hug that could squeeze the life out of you while Asuka moved her head closer to Ren's and said with the same creepy smile and murderous intent .

**Although Misaki was about to say something , Asuka began : " You better be not cheating on me anytime soon … or anywhere at all." Said Asuka while she gave him a hug which could easily kill anyone .**

" I-I was not planning that anytime soon , I-I will stay loyal to you . "said Ren hoping that these words could work as he saw those in a romantic movie about knights and stuff and about loyalty to their kings ( well Misaki and Asuka could execute them like a King could only more Brutal and ruled over the people … which were them and over the lands ….. their lives and love life )

" Good because if you are loyal to me I am going to be loyal to you , Ren I want us to stay like this forever , not one year , not two , not three , not four or five but thirty , fifty , sixty and more of those years , to stay by each other's side forever ." said Asuka as she bursted into tears while she clenched into his black shirt.

" I-I want to stay my whole live with you together until we are going to die and even then I would follow you even in Hell , heck I don't care as long as I am going to stay by your side and that's all it matters to me , I –I don't care if I suffer pain or anything worse I-I just want to be by your side no matter what , it doesn't even matter what the cost of it is , even my life is less precious than that , W-what would I do if you go off to run to another girl and never even bother to look at me anymore , am I too boring , too ugly , please tell me , I-I want you to look only at me and that's everything that counts to me , if you leave me , I would be sad , I would prefer to die even if you call me insane , I am not I am crazy , crazy about you and the addiction is not even a drug but much stronger and enchanting , it gives me a better feeling a drug would never give you not even the best and it's called love ." said Asuka while all she could was just cry in his shirt but then she looked up with teary eyes at him.

Ren knew what she meant about being addicted to him , from day one she was this way , she was possessive , jealous as hell and could beat you up like any thug so he could say a few things to her.

" Asuka ." said Ren as he looked into her watered eyes and stared at her with his usual eyes and started to smile at her with his nice smile and said.

" You are so strong as a thug , you can be jealous as hell , you are so clingy as a chain ape to a back bag." Said Ren crushing her heart into peaces

" W-what is he doing , I better stop th-" but Misaki was cut off as Aichi just shook his head while smiling at his friend.

" Don't Misaki , Ren knows what he is doing ." said Aichi surprising Misaki who just stared at him and turned angry

" Wh-what are you talking about , sure she is my rival but this is too much it's like you would do something to me , I would kill myself if you would say such a thing to me , Ren is important to her as you are to me ." said Misaki while she slowly also started to tear up as like he was saying such a thing to her.

" Don't be sad MisaQ ." said Aichi while he teased her with her pet name making her blush and forget her sadness making him chuckle .

" Ren and I are both very different from each other but we have one thing in comment that makes us best friends ." said Aichi while smiling at Misaki making her confused.

" Our undying love for you two ." said Aichi chuckling making Misaki red and look the other way while nodding

But soon after that the two focused back to the other two while Misaki was still red they watched them anyways.

Ren looked at Aichi who saw that he calmed Misaki down so he could talk very calm now, so he gave a nod as thanks while Aichi responded back with no problem nod and started to talk.

" Those facts are all true but … they are your positive side also , yeah you may be strong but you are also protective of me but you don't have to as I promise I am going to protect you , I am your shield as I am your sword also , you can be jealous as hell but it also shows how much you care about me but Asuka , I promise I am going to stay by your side , now tomorrow , the day after and forever and finally you can be so clingy as hell but it also shows a cute side of you that I just love about you but maybe it is also because I want you to keep at my side , so please don't change I love for who you are , you aren't perfect but so am I and I just love the not perfect things about you , although I know I don't deserve you please stay by my side AsuQ." Said Ren with a true smile making her just hug him with all her power and just kiss him on the lips , as both enjoyed it they didn't want to let go , not now nor ever.

While Aichi heard of whistles of many people passing by Aichi could just smile at the scene as he suspected something like this would happen until ….

He felt a pair of arms surrounding him around his neck while he felt a head rest on his head.

Normally he would enjoy the feeling as he knew who it was as her body was leaning against his so it was showing him actually comfort as he is shorter than her but now… now he was terrified as he felt a murderous aura coming from her.

" **You are promising me the same thing … right ." said Misaki scaring Aichi to his wits**

" Y-Yeah I promise , you are the only girl in front of my eyes and I don't want to be with any other girl than you as I love you too much for that." Said Aichi scared while waiting for the response hoping he would live, although he spoke the truth he was just terrified of her sometimes although she never hit him , she could give him a scare though.

" Good answer here is your reward ." said Misaki sending him a nice smile as she tightens the hug but this time gently while wrapping her arms around his back and pushed him till her face was far too close.

" Mi-Mi-Misaki ?" asked Aichi scared if she is going to bite him to death but he didn't get an answer.

He only felt a pair of nice lips on his , he started to close his eyes and give it back while enjoying it , glad she was normal again.

Aichi actually enjoyed the kiss , it showed actually great affection , although the kiss started with a jealous for no reason it actually ended with a nice kiss as Aichi started to return the kiss too not even bothering that Asuka and Ren were watching them as they well… did the same .

**Warning following scene is made from inspiration of other fanfictions I read , so don't blame me if the scene was that bad.**

Suddenly Misaki began to be aggressive and took control of it as she suddenly … started to use her tongue ?

She started to her tongue to tastes his and savor the taste , she couldn't help but to do that , she enjoyed the taste , not because it was from anyone but from someone she loves with her whole heart .

Much to Aichi's surprise actually as he wasn't experienced on this field although Misaki was the same so they were both amateurs but he had to admit it was nice actually and more intense .

The kiss itself lasted long until they couldn't anymore but to them it was too short for them to be honest

So they had a lot of common now as they had actually the same scene

Aichi tried to separate from Misaki saying people were starting to look at them .

But as soon as he tried she just pulled back into her and continued with the kiss as she started to moan softly .

While both of them tongue wrestled Misaki thought one thing.

' I am glad Miwa isn't here , if he did he wouldn't stop with pestering with me about it and he would probably take a picture and blackmail us , but if he even dared to … ' thougth Misaki sending a warning to everyone who could feel her killer intent including Aichi.

' A-am I that bad ? ' thought Aichi who had to admit Misaki was doing all the work as he just followed her lead.

But it wasn't directed to him but the certain guy who failed as the name : The blacknamer.

**On the Monster truck show.**

" A-a-aAchoo . " said Miwa well sneezed while thinking.

' Why do I have a feeling someone is sending daggers to me while I missed a perfect opportunity to blackmail someone , oh well whatever it is I will find it out soon enough and blackmail them.' Thougth Miwa evily while Kai thought as he sighed while enjoying the show of smashing the other miny cars to the puny ground.

' Whatever Miwa think of , it is going to fail and probably going to die , oh well …. Smash that stupid mini cooper , Snoop Hound ( the name of a monstertruck he mostly enjoys of them all as he smashed the most cars and even smashed another monster truck down) come on , YES damn I wished I could just yell at him to smash Miwa with it oh well maybe next time . 'thought Kai who was smirking making Miwa scarred

' W-why do I have a feeling two people wants me dead , am I that hated ?' thought Miwa

" **Yes you are ." said God **

**Back to Aichi and Misaki**

Once they were done they both said on the same time.

" Wow ." said Misaki smiling at him while she searched for air

"Y-You can say that again ." said Aichi tired from the kiss but they were interrupted from whisteling of Ren who said.

" You two put on quiet a show and Aichi you were pretty good yourself ." said Ren giving him a thumb up for his manly performance

" Thanks ." said Aichi while he did the same as they gave a bro hug

" Come on let's go to the amusement park , shall we AsuQ ?" asked Ren as she showed his arm to only let Asuka hook her arm up to him

" Of course my knight ." said Asuka giggling while she did waiting for both Aichi and Misaki.

" Wanna go MisaQ ? "asked Aichi while he did the same as Ren ( Ren gave him a ' good copy bro' motion)

" Of course , my prince." Said Misaki while she did the same as Asuka

" Well let's go ." said Aichi and Ren on the same time

Both girls nodded while they giggled at their boyfriends antics

And so the four started their double date.

**Ok let's stop here and wow I man I left this for too long I might lose my touch I don't know you tell me .**

**Anyways next chapter is the double date .**

**Let's see what else I gotta say oh yeah : Please Follow , Review and Favorite because if you do so I am going to concentrate back on this kind of fics once again.**

**So if you want more and better chapters please follow and Favorite and comment.**

**So anyways I was Fire , Peace**

" ( Don't they have faith on us ?)" asked Ren wondering if she trusted him

Aichi sighed and said : " ( On us , not slightly but it also shows you how much she cares about you …. In a scary way not even the devil himself would interfere .)" making Ren think and nod as he said back.

" ( I guess we feel the same way back , I mean I guess we are going to play the jelous guys also as we

Ren and Aichi were the opposite of each other in many ways but there was one thing that they had In common that made them best friends : They had fear for their own girlfriends .


End file.
